The 74th Annual Elemental Games
by InsanityQueen
Summary: The country of Ninjago is split into 12 districts. The Capitol is in the middle. Each year, 2 tributes from each district is forced to participate in the Elemental games, a fight to the death on live TV. Luna volunteers for her sister at the reaping. Winning means fame and fortune. Losing means certain death. Join Luna as she fights for the crown of victor.
1. The Reaping

**Hello everyone! My name is InsanityQuee****n but you can call me Sane Sane or Insane chan for short. I know you don't know me but this is my first Ninjago story. I write Metal fight Beyblade stories but I want to try to write a Ninjago one too since I am also a big fan of Ninjago too so yeah. Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anyone except her OC Luna.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screaming coming from my sister's room. It looks like she was having nightmares again about this year's Elemental Games. She's always been having nightmares ever since she turned 12, the age when children will be going to the Reaping for the Elemental Games. I slowly stood up and walked to my sister's room. I quietly opened her door and walked in.

"Having Nightmares again?" I asked my younger sister, Ashley. "Yeah, about the- "I know, I know. It's about this year's Elemental Games. Right?" I interrupted her. "Will I be picked?" She asked me. "Of course not. There are a lot of girls out there so it's not possible they will pick you" I told her. "But what if they- "No, I promise" I say.

I put on a light jacket and walked out the door. Since our district was very poor, we didn't have enough money to afford anything here. That's why I go hunting so I can keep my family alive. I went under the fence that blocks us from going into the forest since it is dangerous and illegal to go in there. I found a small hole where I put my bow and arrows and other weapons that I use to hunt. I picked up my bow and arrows and started walking. One hour passed and I still couldn't find anything but then I caught a glimpse of a deer. I quietly walked a little closer to it, aiming the bow at the deer. A voice interrupted me and I shot the arrow at a different direction. The deer ran away. "Hi Luna"

I turned around. "What the hell Kai?! I could have had it" I yelled at my friend Kai. Kai walked up to me. "So, why did you go without me?" Kai asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Why did you go into the forest without me? I thought we go together" Kai said. "No reason. I just felt like it" I answered. He smiled. "Look at what I bought" he says. He held up a piece of bread. "Oh my god! How did you- "I gave the baker a turkey and he gave me this" Kai interrupted. Kai ripped the warm bread in half. I took one and we ate the bread. "So, are you nervous?" He asked me. "Nervous. Nervous for what?" I asked him back. "Are you nervous about the reaping for this year's Elemental Games?" He said. "Nervous? You might be talking about a different person because I am not nervous a bit" I told him. We both smiled. We heard a strong wind and it was coming from a hovercraft from the Capitol. We hid behind a bush until the hovercraft was gone. "Their here" Kai told me.

At the reaping

My mother, my younger sister, my brother Jay and I walked to the centre of District 12 where the reaping took place every year. After a peacekeeper took some of my blood, I walked to where the other girls were. A woman in a poofy, orange wig walked up to the stage. From what I have heard, her name was Anna, a woman from the Capitol. She comes here every year to select the tributes for the Elemental games. "Welcome everyone. I am here to select one brave man and woman to be the tributes of District 12 in this year's 74th annual Elemental games. May the odds be ever in your favour". After her long speech, the same boring video was played. Again. After the video, it was time for the reaping to take place. "As same as always. Girls first". Anna put her hand in the girl's reaping pool and took a slip of paper. She read the name on the paper. "Ashley Elizabeth Walker"

I froze. I broke the promise I made to Ashley. I can't let her die in the arena. I can't. Peacekeepers followed Ashley. I ran to her. "Ashley! Ashley!" I yelled. The peacekeepers blocked me from reaching my sister. They were too strong so I yelled. "I volunteer!" I finally broke the line of peacekeepers that were blocking me. "I volunteer as tribute".

"Well, it looks like we have the first volunteer" Anna said. "No! No! Luna, you can't do this" Ashley yelled. "I have to. I can't let you die in that f***ing arena. I'm sorry little sister". Ashley burst into tears. I turned around and walked up the stage. "What's your name dear?" Anna asked me. "Luna Elizabeth Walker" I say. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give it up for Luna Elizabeth Walker, the female tribute from District 12". No one was clapping or cheering. Instead, everyone held up their last 3 fingers up. That means saying goodbye. "Now for the boys" said Anna. She put her hand in the boy's pool and pulled out a slip of paper. "Cole Stonewood". Cole, I know him from somewhere. When I was looking through trashcans for food, he saw me and was kind enough to give me a loaf of bread. He was also in my class at school when I was little. Cole was the baker's son. The peacekeepers came and took Cole to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes from District 12, Luna Elizabeth Walker and Cole Stonewood" Anna called out.

The Reaping is over. Peacekeepers took us to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 1. I don't think it was that good. I think it's kind of bad but I hope you guys will like. Please review and follow my story. I would like at least one fav for this story. Bye guys! SANE SANE COMING TO GET YA'! (That's what I say at the end of every story or chapter)**

**Note: Let's just say that they never became ninja and Garmadon never turned evil.**


	2. In the Capitol

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated the story for a while. It was Christmas so I was really busy. I have no reviews on this story :( Do you guys hate my story. Is that why you don't review. If so then don't read it if you hate it. I needed the reviews because it encourages me to keep writing. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except my OC Luna.**

* * *

In the Justice Building

My family stormed in the room. Ashley was crying like hell. "Luna, why did you do that. Now you will die in that arena" Ashley sobbed. She's right. There's a 1% chance that I will make it out alive. Me versus 23 other tributes. 6 of them are the Careers. "Please try to win" cried Ashley. "I will". I hugged her tight and let her go. "Luna, I want you to have this" Jay said as he gave me a necklace with a silver moon. "It's your token. So you can have a memory of District 12". "Thank you". I hugged Jay. I then hugged Mom. Her whole face was wet with tears. "I don't want to lose you" She told me. "Mom, please don't cry. Remember, whatever you see on the screen, fight through it. If I don't make it, just remember I love you. Kai will take care of you from now on". She nodded. A peacekeeper came in and took my family away. "Just remember that I love you" I shouted as the peacekeeper closed the door. That was the last time I get to see my family.

Kai and someone else came into the room. "Kai" I hugged him and we pulled back. "Kai, please take care of them. If I die then you will have to do everything from now on. Keep them alive" I told him. "I will. Remember show them some skills. You can hunt" Kai says. "Not people". "Well it's almost the same". "Who did you bring with you?"I asked him. "The baker" Kai answered. "Cole's father?" I asked. He nodded. Cole's father walked towards me. "I want you to have this". He gave me a loaf of bread. It was still warm. "I can't believe my son is... is". "I feel the same way too". I actually do. My partner is the boy that saved me by giving me a burnt loaf of bread. A peacekeeper came in. "Ok, time to go" he said as he took Mr Stonewood (Cole's father if you don't know) and Kai away. Another peacekeeper came in and took me away. He took me outside. I looked to my right and another peacekeeper was there taking Cole. Everyone in the District were waving goodbye. In the crowd, I saw my family, Kai and the baker. I mouthed the words "thanks for the bread" to the baker. He smiled. We went on the train to the Capitol. Before I knew it, the train started moving. We were no longer in District 12.

On the train

Me and Cole were sitting for like a half hour and then Anna came in. "Luna, Cole, I want you to meet Lloyd Garmadon. He will be your mentor in the Capitol. I will leave Lloyd with you to talk about your strategy for the Games" Anna explained. She left us with Lloyd. "Hi, my name is Lloyd. I will be your mentor" He told us. "We know who you are. We saw you in the games" I said impatiently. He shot me a glare. "I hope you guys are not weak like those last tributes. They died so fast in the bloodbath" He told us. I've been in those games before. I won and I will teach you guys how to win. One piece of advice. Stay alive" Lloyd told us. "Okay, that's not advice. We know that already" Cole was angry. "Maybe you should shut the f**k up and let me speak" Lloyd shot back at him. Cole was silent. "Okay, remember stay away from where the Careers, find water and try to survive! You guys got that?" Lloyd says. We nodded our heads. Lloyd then walked away. "He seems rude" I told Cole. "Tell me about it. How did he become victor? He doesn't even deserve to be victor" Cole says.

I decided to walk around the train to just see whats there. I went to my bedroom and I was surprised. Wow! It's even better than my bedroom back in District 12. Everything here was so clean. I wish that our family wasn't so poor that they can't afford anything. I walked to a room. Anna, Lloyd and Cole were there. "Look who's here. Do you like this place already?" Lloyd asked me. "Better than my crappy home" I told him. Cole walked towards the window. "We're here" said Cole. I looked outside. We were in the Capitol.

Anna, Lloyd, Cole and I got off the train. The people of the Capitol were cheering and shouting our names. We went to a place where tributes were to meet there prep team. "Cole, Luna, I would like you to meet Lily, Violet and Flora. These people are your prep team in the Capitol" Anna introduced us to our prep team. My prep team held me down and were washing me. I don't know what the hell they were doing but they said that it would make me look like a real human from the Capitol. Well, I'm not from the Capitol. My real home is District 12. After what seems like 2 hours of washing me and removing hair, they told me they were going to take me to Zane. They left me in a room and then the door opened. A guy with blond hair and icy blue eyes came in. "Hi, I'm Zane. Your stylist. We shook hands. "Nice to meet you Zane" I said. "When I saw you volunteer for your sister, I was surprised" He says. "I was surprised too. I didn't want her to die" I say. He smiles at me. "That's why I wanted your district because you surprised me". We both smile. "It's time for lunch, let's go"

Cole and his stylist named Nya walked in to join food there were delicious and unbelievable. I never ate this much in all my life. I just wanted seconds but I was too full. Usually, I mostly eat food that people throw away back in District 12. We were talking about tonight's chariot ceremony. Chariot ceremonies were held so the citizens of the Capitol will see the tributes of each year's games. It's also a way to get sponsors. "If you really want sponsors, we will have to wow them. Wear something that will make half of the Capitol like you" Lloyd explained to us. "I know just the thing. Luna, Cole. You guys are not afraid of fire. Are you?" Zane asked us. Cole and I looked at each other. What did he mean?

During the chariot ride, District 12 tributes are mostly covered in black dust and they have no clothes on since it represents what our industry is, Coal mining. If we did that, we would never get people to like us. Stylists who came up with this idea are either not real stylists or complete idiots. Instead of covered in black dust, I found myself dressed in a black unitard with leather boots. Cole was also dressed like that. "Now this will surprise them" Zane said. He turns our suits on. Our jaws dropped. Our suits lit up and it was like we were on fire! "When it's time for you to go, I will turn on the suits. Okay" Zane told us. We nodded our heads.

The first district to go was District 1 then 2 then 3. When it was our districts turn to go, Zane lit up the suits. I can hear the crowd cheering our name as our chariot followed the other chariots. Cole grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "It will make us have more sponsors". I did what he said. We lifted our hands up which made the crowd go crazy. Our chariot stopped at the City Circle. In front of us is President Winter's mansion. President Winter was on the balcony of his mansion. After the speech Cole and I went back to our quarters. It was already past midnight and we was tired. "Goodnight" Cole said to me. "Goodnight to you too" I said back. We smiled

On my bed I was wondering about Cole. Wow, Cole was a nice person I thought to myself but thoughts hit me. _What if Cole is hiding his true strength until the Games? _I asked myself. _What if Cole was just acting nice so he can lure me into a trap. __Remember Luna, Cole might be nice on the outside but he might be deadly in the inside._

* * *

**I know it might not be the best chapter but is was kind of good. If your wondering who's Luna, she's the ninja of the night (I know it's not an element but I wanted to use it anyways) If you want to learn more about Luna, go to my profile. Please favourite and review since it will encourage me to keep writing. Happy New Year everyone! SANE SANE COMING TO GET YA' (It's my quote)**


	3. Training

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated the story for like a week. School started on Monday and I was so lazy to update. But I'm back now. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for my OC Luna.**

* * *

"GET UP!" I heard Lloyd yell. He's been saying this for the past few minutes. I got out of bed and went to the washroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth and then went to the dining room. Everyone was waiting for me. "Did you sleep in?" Cole asked me. I nodded and sat down. "Today, you two will go to the Training Centre. You will be go there for the next 4 days until you will be tested for the Gamemakers. The Training Centre is for you to practice until you will show you're skills for the Gamemakers. It's also a way to get stronger and better at your fighting skills during the games." Lloyd explained. We nodded. After breakfast Lloyd took us to the Training Centre.

There were swords and weapons on the walls. The other tributes were training. I saw different sections like the plants, tying knots, technology, spear throwing, sword fighting and archery. I went to the knot sections and began tying some ropes. I also started to practice shooting at targets in the archery section. I then walked to the camouflage section where Cole was painting on his arm. "Hi Luna" Cole says "Hey" I say. "Check this out" He told me. He put his arm on a tree. It looked liked his arm was part of the tree. "Pretty impressive. Right" He said. I nod. "Your pretty good at painting" I told him. He smiled and I blushed. Cole turned his head. "Looks like you have someone following you" He says. I turned my head and saw a girl in the corner and she is about my sister's age. She has brown hair and black eyes. She reminds me of Ashley. The girl slowly turned and walked away.

I was throwing spears until I was interrupted by a loud yell. "I TOLD YOU TO GUARD MY SWOD. NOW IT'S GONE YOU B***H!". It came from a boy. I think he's a Career. From watching the reapings from other districts, his name was Cody. He's from District 2. One of the career districts. Cody and another male tribute were arguing about a sword or something. Cody then pushed the male tribute. I looked up and saw the girl with brown hair again. She was holding the sword. I smiled and she smiled back. After about a few hours, I met up with the girl again. "Hi my name is Luna Walker. Who are you?" I asked her. She wasn't speaking for a seconds so I can tell she is shy. "Uh, my name is Julie" Julie told me her name. Julie. That was a pretty name. "Why were you following me Julie?" I asked her. "I saw you shooting targets and I thought you were pretty good. I decided to follow you" she explained. "Hey, do you want to practice with me? I can teach you how to use a bow" I told her. "Really? Okay" She says.

For the next few days, I was hanging out with Julie and Cole. Cole taught me how to use camouflage and Julie taught me about hiding since she is actually pretty good at that. I also taught her about using a bow. She wasn't really good but she tried really hard. Finally it was time for the tests. Each tribute were to be tested by themselves with the Gamemakers. The results will be posted the next day. After about 21 tributes, Cole was next. "Remember, do the best you can" I reminded him. "I will" He said. He went to the testing area. After 15 minutes he came out. "How did you do?" I asked him. 'Pretty good i think" He answered. "Luna Elizabeth Walker" the announcer called my name. "Remember. Shoot straight" Cole reminded me. I nodded and went in.

I saw the Gamemakers on a balcony. They were talking and didn't notice me. I got their attention by calling my name. "Luna Elizabeth Walker. District 12" I call out. They were now looking at me. I got bow from the stand and the arrows. I aimed straight and concentrated on the target. I shot the arrow but it didn't hit the middle. It hit the side. The Gamemakers were laughing. I aimed the bow again and this time I shot at the middle of the target. I smiled and turned my head to the Gamemakers. I realized that most of them were paying attention to a roasted pig. I was furious. I aimed the bow at the pig. I shot the arrow at the apple in the pig's mouth and the arrow went through the apple and became stuck on the wall.

All the Gamemakers turned their attention to me and were looking at me. Terrified. I bowed. "Thank you for your consideration" I told them. I bowed. I put the bow back on the stand and walked out. _What have I done? _I thought to myself

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I want to start working on another story. Please review because I already have 2 chapters done but no reviews. If you guys hate the story then don't read it. Bye guys :)**


	4. Interviews and the Games

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Thought hit me. _What would President Winter do to me? Execute me? _I thought to myself. _Why did I do that. I could of killed one of them and I would be in big trouble. If only I didn't shoot the arrow at the Gamemakers, none of this would have happened._

I went back to my quarters and went to bed. the next morning I woke up early and ate breakfast with the others. "So how did you do? Did you fail?" Lloyd asked them. "Oh, shut up. I did pretty well" Cole answered. "How about you sweetheart?" Lloyd asked me. Ugh! I hate it when he calls me _sweetheart. _He's been doing this for 5 days now and I'm already tired of it. "I-I" I stuttered. I couldn't find my words. I sighed and said. "I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers" I mumbled. "You did WHAT!" Anna yelled and I can tell she is not impressed. "Do you know how much trouble are you going to get in?" She said. "Do you know what would Winter do. Punish you or worse. Execute you". "Anna, just calm down". "I can't calm down!" She yelled at Zane. The anthem played and we went to the living room to see our scores.

District 1 was first then 2. As always, their scores would be 9-11. They were the Careers, right?" So they will always have a big score. 3,4,5,6,7 and 8 went in order. 9,10 and 11 went. I saw Julie's score. 7. That's not bad for a little girl. 12 was the last to go. "Cole Stonewood" We heard Misako, a citizen from the Capitol announce. "With a score of". We were all excited. "8". "Wow Cole!" Anna said. "That was amazing" Zane says. "Not bad. For a tribute from 12" Lloyd smirked. Cole just rolled his eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back which made me blush. "Finally, Luna Elizabeth Walker" Misako calls out my name. I was sweating and nervous at the same time. _Would they give me a bad score? _"With a score of". I froze at what I have heard. "11"

My eyes widened. Everyone was cheering for me. I hugged Cole. "Good job Luna!" Zane says. "Wow! That was impressive. Good job sweetheart" I highfived Lloyd. _Why? How? I almost killed one of the Gamemakers and I still manage to get a good score? _Questions come to my mind. Even though I had almost killed one of the Gamemakers, I got an 11. I smiled at my score and then ran off to join the others.

"Today is your last day until the Games. Tonight will be your interviews with Misako Garmadon. Remember don't make a fool of yourself. This will be shown to all of Ninjago so don't mess up" Lloyd explained. We all nodded. "Anna and I will teach you on how you will look and act during the interview" Explained Lloyd again. Cole and I nodded.

I fell 10 times already. "Luna your doing it wrong" Anna said. Walking I high heels is a nightmare. I just want to get over this. She picked me up and I had to start over. I couldn't keep my balance and I fell again. Anna facepalmed. "This is going to be a lot of work" she grumbled. I did it a few times and I actually succeeded this time. Anna showed me the dresses Zane made. I tried on a few and they all look beautiful-except that some of them are too tight. Finally it was Cole's turn so that means I would take lessons from Lloyd. Lloyd taught me about my character. At least his lessons are better than Anna's lessons. He made me say a sentence in different ways which is boring. After the lessons we ate dinner. Everyone was talking about tonight's interviews with Misako.

**The** Interviews

Zane made me wear a dress that is like the best one ever. It was a dark blue dress that reached my toes. It had little sapphires on there too. "Do you like it?" Zane asked me. "Like it? I don't like it" I say. Zane's smile turned into a frown. "I love it!" I yelled. I gave him a hug. "Thank you" I tell him. Zane smiles.

After about 2 hours it was finally my turn. "now, the next one, you probably know as Luna Walker, The Girl of The Moon!" I come in. "So, Luna. How did you feel about the Chariot parade?" Misako asked me. I didn't know what to say. After about a few seconds I finally spoke. "What?" I asked. Everyone was laughing. I looked to my upper left corner. I see Lloyd with the other mentors. He facepalmed.

I was really embarrassed. "I said, how did you feel about the chariot parade?" Misako asked me again. "I felt like I was going to die after the Zane turned on the sparks on my suit" I say. Misako and everyone else laughs. "Do you have friends back in 12?". "There is one. His name is Kai." I answered. "He sounds like a good person. Luna, when you volunteered for your sister, I was speechless" She tells me. "Was anyone speechless?" she asked the audience. They all say "yes". "The only reason that I volunteered was that I didn't want her to die in the arena. I want to protect her and I promised her that she won't be picked. After she was picked, I had no choice but to volunteer for her place" I explained. I turned to the camera. "Ashley, if your watching this. I want to say that I love you and I will win". "Awwwwwwwwwwww!" The audience yelled. "The sparks from your chariot ride, who made that idea? Because the moment I saw you appear at that parade I was amazed". "My stylist Zane made that idea. I am actually wearing them now" I say. "Wait, is it safe" Misako was a little worried. "Yes". She nods and told me to spin.

I stood up and walked closer to the edge of the stage. After a few seconds, moon shaped sparks came out of my dress. Everyone was saying "Wow". "Amazing". "Beautiful". I was going to stop but Misako told me not to. She finally told me to stop. "That was amazing" She was amazed. "I know. It was Zane's idea to do this". A buzzer went of which meant that my 3 minutes were over. Misako took my hand and we stood up. "Let's give it up for Luna Elizabeth Walker. The Girl of the Moon!" She yells. I walk back to the room. "You did amazing Luna" Anna smiled. Now it was Cole's turn. "Goodluck" I say to him. He blushes which made me blush. "So Cole, what do you think about the Capitol?" She asks him. "I like it actually. It has different showers" He says. Everyone laughed. "Do you have any siblings?". "I have two actually and their both at home". "So, Cole, how did you feel about the parade?". "It feels like the earth since the sparks coming out of my suit were shaped like rocks" He said. "Cole, do you have a special girl back at home?". No words came out of Cole's mouth. He then spoke. "There is this one girl and she is very nice to me and beautiful. She was a very special person. She used to be in my class in kindergarten but I don't think she remembers me" Cole explained. "I bet that if you win, that girl will fall for you". "Actually Misako, that won't happen". "Why is that"?" Misako asks him. "It's because she came here with me".

I froze and my jaw dropped. _Was he talking about me when he means that "she came here with me"?_ I said to myself. The buzzer went off. Cole came back and he walked into me. "So, did you actually meant that?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" He asked me. "You said that you liked a girl, right? When you said that she came here with you, did you mean me?". He just stood there and sighed. "Yes, yes I did. I didn't want to tell you about my feelings to you in person so I said to everyone". "It's okay. I also have feelings toward you too" We both smile. "Luna". "Yes?". "I love you". I blushed. "I love you too" I say. I leaned closer to him and before I knew it my lips were on his. We kissed for a few seconds and pull back. "See you tomorrow" He said. "See you tomorrow too" I said back. I walked back to my quarters to sleep.

**The Games**

I woke up. Today is the Elemental games. I ate breakfast and then Lloyd took us to a hovercraft. A woman came up to me. "Give me your arm" she ordered. I gave her my arm and she puts something in my arm. "It's a tracker so they will know where you are during the Games" She told me. The hovercraft landed and took me to a room. Zane was there waiting for me. We look at each other. "So, this is goodbye" I tell him and he looks to the ground and nodded. He puts a light jacket on me. He spots my necklace with the crystal moon. "That's beautiful" He said. "Thank you. My brother Jay gave it to me". He smiles. "If I can bet on anyone. I would bet on you". He kisses me on my forehead. "10 seconds til' launch'" The announcer says. I went into my tube and it closes. I look at Zane and he nods. It brings me up to the arena. I felt the sun shine on my face. I looked around myslef. The arena is a forest. I saw the Cornucopia in the middle. The other 23 tributes including me were surrounding it. I turned to my right and I saw Cole. Cole looked at me. He mouthed the words "You will be okay" to me and I nod and turned back. I hear Garmadon's voice. "Ladies and gentlemen. Let the 74th annual Elemental Games begin"

* * *

**Wow, this is actually one of the best chapters ever. And really romantic. Remember keep reviewing and favorite. Bye guys. See you next chapter! :D**


	5. Let the Games Begin!

**Hello everyone! I haven't updated in a week. I'm back now. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone xcept my OC Luna.**

* * *

The countdown started. We have a minute until the Games will start. The numbers went into my head

_55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48. _After I said that I wasn't scared at all to Kai, I lied. I really am scared._ 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37. _I volunteered for my sister and now there's no turning back. If I want to go back to District 12 to see my family again, I will have to win. _31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25. _I made my hands into fists. I'm doing this for Ashley, for Kai, for Ninjago. _20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10. _Ten seconds left. I turned to look at Cole. He can tell that I am nervous. He mouthed the words: "You will be okay". _5, 4, 3, 2_... This is it. _1._

Everyone got out of their platforms and raced to the Cornucopia. I saw Cole stop and turned and ran to the forest. He left without getting his things. Doesn't he know that he will die without the items from the backpacks. Now I realized why he left without a backpack. The Cornucopia is the place where most tributes die. It's called the blood bath. It's pretty much the Career's bait. When the tributes run to the Cornucopia, it gives a better chance for killing since the Careers always get to the Cornucopia first and their the first to get weapons. They will kill anyone without a weapon. But I didn't want to run to the forest empty handed. I finally reached Cornucopia and grabbed a backpack. A male tribute ran towards me and was about to attack until he fell to the floor. There was a knife in his back and I noticed that a female tribute has killed him. She looked at me and threw a knife directly at me. I used my backpack as a shield. I took the knife and decided to keep it for emergencies. I ran into the forest.

The Careers have left and the killing was over. I was horrified at what I saw. Blood was everywhere and bodies were lying on the ground. I opened my backpack to see what's in it. I took out a bag of dried beef strips, a bag of crackers and an empty water bottle. Just great, with no water, how else am I going to survive? There were know ponds or rivers near me. I continued walking so I can find a pond or river. 4 hours have past and I found no rivers or ponds. I decided to give up. I made a fire from sticks I found along the way. I was sitting down enjoying the heat from the fire until I heard a loud boom. I found out that a cannon went off. A cannon means that a tribute has died. I counted the number of cannon blasts. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. _Nine dead. 14 left to play.

I was woken up by cries. Cries from a girl. "AH! Please don't kill me" Those were her last words before her cannon went off. After her death, I heard voices. Voices from the Careers. The Careers were the ones who killed that poor girl. "Didn't you see her face?" I heard a Career say. "I know. She was like: Please don't kill me" another said. They then laughed. "Hey Lover Boy" the voice was from Cody. A male tribute walked towards him. Wait, is that? It couldn't be. Is that Cole?! I gasped. Why would Cole join the Careers? I listened to what they said next. "Which way?" Cody asked Cole. Cole went in a direction and half of the tributes followed. "Shouldn't we just kill him?" a female career asked Cody. "He's our best way of finding her. After she dies, then we kill him" Cody suggested. They ran to the others. She? Did Cody mean me. I didn't know who were they talking about but I want to wait until tomorrow. I was about to go to sleep until the Capitol Anthem played. I saw the faces of the fallen tributes. I went back to sleep.

I woke up. Why do I smell smoke? Is something burning? I stood up to find that the forest around me was on fire! I jumped down from the tree I was sleeping on and ran. I ran and ran and didn't stop even though I was tired. The flames were getting closer. Who started this fire? I tripped and fell. A fireball charged at me but I dodged it. Another one came and I dodged that one. I felt pain flowing in my body. The fireball burned some skin on my leg. I screamed in pain. I have to find water quick. A few minutes passed and I caught a glimpse of a near by river. I ran down and dove in. I swam for a bit and filled my water bottle. I heard voices coming this way. They were from the Careers and they were coming this way! I was going to hide but I was too late. "Hey, there she is!' a male Career shouted, he was looking at me. Then all the careers were running towards me. I got out of the water quickly and ran. I didn't know where I was running to but I had to get as far away as possible. I found a tree and climbed up just in time. "You won't escape from us Girl of the Moon" Cody yelled. "Yeah, come down so we can kill you" a female career sneered. "Flame if you say that, she will never come down". I didn't like the names District 1 gave their kids. Flame? Seriously? Cody started to climb up the tree. All the careers were yelling: "Kill her Cody!'. Cody used his sword to help him climb up but a branch snapped and he fell. "Shouldn't we just wait until she's weak and then we can kill her?" Cole suggested. The Careers looked at one another. "Fine" Cody said.

They started a fire and waited. I looked at my wound. It still hurts. I opened my water bottle and let it drip on my wound. I winced as I did that. I did it again and I screamed in pain. A parachute with a tin can fell in front of me. I opened the lid of the tin can. There was a little note and some kind of liquid. _Apply ointment every 4 hours- L.G. _Looks like it came from Lloyd. I applied the ointment on my wound. My leg got a little better. Looks like Lloyd couldn't stand to see me suffer like this. I whispered "Thank you". I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Psst". "Psst". I woke up. Who was whispering to me? I looked around and saw a little girl. It was Julie. I think she's trying to tell me something. Julie pointed at something. I followed her finger and I found a wasp nest above me. I looked at it. I noticed that the wasps didn't look like ordinary wasps. They were Tracker Jackers! My mom told me that these are no ordinary wasps. I heard that they are incredibly dangerous. One sting can cause a lot of pain. Multiple stings can either lead to death or dizziness. I smiled at her. I got out my knife and started cutting the branch where the Tracker Jacker nest was hanging from. They were flying everywhere. One noticed me and stung my hand. I screamed in pain but I was still cutting away. I got more stings but I still was cutting the branch. _Almost there Luna. You can do it._ After one final cut the nest fell on the Career camp and the Tracker Jackers flew everywhere. "AHHH!" a Career screamed. "Let's get out of here" Cody said. I saw Cole get up and run but some Tracker Jackers stung him which made him fall. He managed to limp to the others"

2 Careers, a male and female were still trying to run away but failed. They got stung multiple times. After the dangerous wasps flew away, I saw their bodies lying on the floor. Their cannons went off. 2 dead. 12 left to play.

I jumped down from the tree and went to the bodies. I couldn't stand seeing the lumps on their faces after they were stung. I took both their backpacks and I found a bow and a few arrows. Good, now I have something to protect myself. I walked away but I didn't feel good. Everything was getting blurry and I couldn't walk that well. Now I knew, if you get stung by a Tracker Jacker, you can either die or get dizzy. I fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's all for today. I know it's a little short but I have homework and another story to update. **

**"Please tell me that Cole lives"**

**"Yes Luna, Cole lives"**

**"YES!"**

**"Why do you care anyways?"**

**"Uh no reason"**

**"I know you love him"**

**"Darn it"**

**"I knew it. Anyways Fav/Review/Follow and I will see you next time. Bye guys"**


	6. Julie!

**Finally been able to update. I haven't been here for like more then 10 days. Sorry for the long wait guys. I got so much homework and I got addicted to an anime and now I can't stop watching. Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anything except her OC Luna.**

* * *

I'm in my house again. the furniture looked the same and everything. I found my mom and Ashley there, standing. Not speaking to me. I walked towards them. "Mom?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Mom!' I said kind of yelling. She still didn't answer. I looked at Ashley. She was also looking at me. She didn't speak either. "Ashley?" I began shaking her but she didn't say anything after that but then something happened. The house exploded and was destroyed. Flames engulfed everything in it's path. Then everything went black. I found myself in a mine. I saw bodies on the ground. I walked over to one but suddenly backed away. It was my father. Now I remembered. This was the day when my father died during that explosion in the mine. A tear ran down my cheek. I buried my face as tears were streaming down my face.

My eyes opened. _It was just a nightmare. But it felt so real._ I sat up and looked around myself. I remembered that I got stung by those Tracker Jackers. I fell unconscious because of that tracker Jacker venom. I felt something on my hand and neck. Leaves were on them. I heard a rock being thrown. I looked around but no one was here. "Psst" someone whispered. I looked at the direction it came from. "Psst" There it is again. A face appeared behind a tree. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and electric blue eyes. It was Julie!

How did she find me? Julie kept looking at me. "It's okay. I won't hurt you Julie" I say. She came out from behind the tree and sat next to me. "I changed your leaves twice" she said. I look at my wrapped hand. "Thank you. How long was I sleeping?" I asked her. "A couple of days. Maybe 3-4 days" she said. 3-4 days. How come I'm not dead yet? The Careers or other tributes would've killed me by now. I gave her a rabbit leg. "You hungry?" I ask. Julie takes the rabbit leg. "Definitely. I'm starving" She bit into the skin of the dead animal's leg. Few minutes later, she finished. "Where's your boyfriend?" Julie asked me. I turn to face her. "What do you mean? I don't even have a boyfriend" I hid my face so Julie can't see me blushing. "You know, your partner, Cole Stonewood" Julie answers. "Cole and I aren't in a relationship" I say. "Yes you are. I saw you two kissing" she said. "We are just friends okay" I say while turning more beet red. "Aha! I knew it. Luna Elizabeth Walker, don't lie to me. Besides you two were blushing so that means that you are in love with Cole" Julie confronts me. "Oh fine, you caught me" I say while chuckling but then we heard voices.

"Oh s**t" I say. "What?" Julie asks me. "The Careers, their here" I answer her. "We have to go" Julie suggested. We fled our spot and ran away from the Careers. "I found her!" a Career yelled. "Damn it, they found us" Julie said. "We have to keep moving" I tell her. Julie nods. We ran for 10 minutes and then we lost them. I started panting. "I...Think...We...Lost...Them" I say while trying to catch my breath. "Yeah...I think so" Julie said while also trying to catch her breath. "We have to make a plan" Julie tells me. "What plan?" I question. "Follow me" She does a hand gesture which meant to follow her. I followed her. Few minutes later we found a camp. "That's the career camp" Julie points at the place where the Careers hung out. "Why is there a big stack of backpacks?" I ask Julie. "The backpacks contain their supplies. If we destroy all their supplies, they won't have a chance of surviving, you following me?" She says. I nod. "How are we supposed to destroy it with one measly arrow?" I question. "You don't hit the supplies with your arrow. Look! There's holes everywhere. That mean's that there might be a bomb in them. If you shoot the net of apples, the apples might tumble in the holes and that makes the bombs explode. That means that the supplies will be destroyed" Julie explained. "How do you know that a bomb will be in the holes?" I ask. "I saw a tribute dodge them. She might have known the careers dug holes for a reason and if she steps on them, she will get killed. There's a career guarding the place. I will distract him" Julie told me. I nod. "So, are you ready?" Julie asked me. "Yes, yes I am" I say. "Then let's go"

We ran closer to their camp. Julie got a pile of rocks. She threw them at the camp. The career saw the rocks and went in the direction they were being thrown. "It's up to you now. please stay alive" she says. "I will" I say. Julie ran away so that leaves me doing the work. The career was coming in my direction. I slowly walked away from my spot. Good, now that's he's gone, I can destroy the supplies. I got out my bow and arrows and aimed one at the net full of apples. I aimed straight at it and shot. The arrow flew to the tower of supplies but didn't tear apart the net of apples. F**k. I got out another arrow and aimed it at the net. The arrow flew straight through the net and made a big opening. The apples tumbled into the holes. I ran as fast as I can. I hear one explosion and then another and then another. The supplies were all destroyed. The careers came back and so has the career guarding the supplies. I saw Cody argue with the career. "Why did you leave the supplies you son of a b***h. Now you've let her destroy them all. This is all your fault" Cody growled at the career. Cody grabbed his head and turned it. His body dropped on the floor. His cannon went off.

I walk back to our camp until I heard someone calling my name. "Luna!" It was a girl. It was Julie! "Luna!" Julie cried. "Julie! I'm coming!" I yell. I ran to where the screaming came from. Moments later, I found Julie trapped under a net. "Luna" Julie cried. "Julie. Don't worry. I will get you out of there" I say. I got out the knife I got after that girl threw it at me. I quickly cut the ropes. "Luna. Hurry" Julie begs. "I'm trying" I say. At last I cut off all the ropes. I gave Julie my hand and she grabs it and she slowly stood up. A male tribute came and turned to face us. He got out a spear and threw it at us. I quickly got out my bow and arrows and shot the arrow at the boy's heart. The boy dropped to the floor. Dead. I turned to look at Julie but a spear went through her abdomen.

"Julie!" I yell. I slowly ran towards her. Julie took the spear out of her stomach. A tear ran down Julie's cheek. "Please don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me Julie" I begged. Did you destroy the supplies?" Julie asked me. "I did. All of them" I say. She smiles. "Please win" Julie told me. Tears were streaming down my face. "I will" I say. "Can you sing?' she asked me. Sing? I haven't sung for so long. I remembered a lullaby I used to sing to Ashley before she went to bed. I sung the song to her. I saw that Julie wasn't moving so that means that she died but I wanted to finish the song. I finally finished and tears were running down my cheek. I gathered some flowers from a meadow and put them around Julie. I placed one at her heart. I felt a strong wind and a hovercraft was above me. The claw came down and picked up her body. It flew back to the Capitol where they will send her back to District 10.

I heard Misako's voice through a speaker. "This year's games will be different. Every year, there is supposed to be only one tribute remaining but this year is different. This year, we will let 2 tributes win but only if they are from the same district. Good luck" My eyes widened. They said that they will let 2 tributes win if their from the same district, right? I mutter the name. "Cole"

* * *

**Finally done. Phew, this chapter took a lot of thinking but it's worth it. You guys might be wondering why Julie was from District 10 and not District 11. Well, I wanted the story to be slightly different from the movie. The more different, the more better, right? Sorry for not mentioning that earlier. Please review if you liked the story, okay. In Ninjas VS Slender, someone faved but didn't tell me they liked the story in the reviews. If you don't like it, then don't read. If This story has like 5 chapters but still 2 reviews, I'm gonna rage. Also, please Fav/Follow and I will see you next time. Bye guys. SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA!**


End file.
